


Art for The Waters Edge

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk)



Series: Art for Big Bangs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCoconutStars/pseuds/MyCoconutStars"> fic </a><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3427964/chapters/7511564">The Water's Edge</a>, part of the Kinky Bigbang.</p><p>summary for story: Castiel decides to get in on the hunting life in the months following Purgatory. Now they're on a case involving mysterious deaths in a town called Scotland, Connecticut, and Dean's having bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Waters Edge




End file.
